Muy Unidos
by Bunny Cyclone
Summary: El espiar a una persona, puede mostrarte algo más de lo que esperabas.


Era una noche tranquila en donde se podían apreciar las estrellas y el canto de los grillos que acompañaban a las acompasadas respiraciones de todos los estudiantes de la escuela.

Tooru, te dije que no era buena idea.-Dijo un joven blondo de ojos dorados que yacía semiinconsciente a uno de mis costados.

Sí, estábamos fuera de los dormitorios, ambos recostados en el pasto, y se preguntarán cómo es que estamos en ese lugar en vez de nuestras tibias y cómodas camas, todos shokeados y con un pequeño problema de hemofilia saliendo por nuestra nariz? Pues todo empezó el día del festival cultural de la Academia Fujimori.

FLASH BACK…..

Le había dicho a Yuujirou que ya sabía la razón por la cual Sakamoto-sama actuó de forma tan infantil el día que lo conocimos haciéndonos creer que todo lo que se contaba sobre él era erróneo, y esa era una razón de lo más simple siendo que era su pequeño hermano: Akira.

Él no se veía tan convencido de lo que le conté cuando recordé haber visto a Sakamoto-sama entrando en la que era la habitación que Akira tenía asignada en los dormitorios en caso de no regresar a su casa ya sea por trabajo o por decisión propia; Lo tomé de la manga del uniforme y lo arrastré conmigo en dirección a los dormitorios (acabábamos de quitarnos los trajes de princesas que habíamos utilizado en el evento para estudiantes en el salón de Natashou-sempai).

No creo que sea buena idea espiar ni Sakamoto-sama o Akira, ya es tarde, mejor vamos a nuestra habitación a descansar, mañana va a ser un día muy cansado.-Dijo mi rubio amigo el cual bostezó en señal de cansancio.

Solo quiero que veas que digo la verdad, además, solo vamos a ver por la ventana, tal vez ya están dormidos pero no perdemos nada con echar un vistazo, vamos.-dije lo último acelerando el paso seguido por Yuujirou el cual suspiro derrotado.

Está bien, pero si ya están dormidos regresaremos a dormir.-

Después de unos minutos más de caminar llegamos a los dormitorios y, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, nos dirigimos a la ventana, que sabíamos, era de Akira. Yuujirou no estaba muy convencido todavía de hacer esto, digo, estábamos violando la privacidad de nuestro amigo, pero conociéndolo estoy más que seguro de que no tenía nada que ocultar, por lo menos no grave o que ya nos hubiera contado antes…

O por lo menos eso creí…

Fui el primero en asomarse a ver el interior de la habitación, estaba todo oscuro, por lo que pensé que ya estaban dormidos.

Tienes razón Yuujirou.-dije en voz baja, lo suficiente para que solo Shihoudani me escuchara.-creo que ya están dor…..-en ese instante me paralicé ya que pude notar que en la cama, que se encontraba frente a la ventana , a mi Amigo Akira, el cual me daba la espalda, sentado sobre ella, desnudo y jadeando mientras se veía que subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido simulando el movimiento que se crea cuando cabalgas un caballo que cada vez corre más a prisa, y cubierto solo de la cintura para abajo con las sabanas de su cama. Yuujirou, al ver que no reaccionaba ni con el ligero movimiento que me llevaba dando hace unos segundos a mi mano, decidió ver que era lo que me tenía en ese estado quedando, al instante, igual que yo.

No podíamos creerlo, era Akira, Akira Sakamoto aquel que ocuparía el lugar de Arisada-Kaichou, el chico amable y seguro de sí mismo que conocimos el primer día de clases, aquel capaz de controlar a los estudiantes y mantener en orden cualquier evento que se realizará en Fujimori Gakuen, el que, en estos precisos momentos, soltaba provocadores gemidos y se abrazaba a un misterioso chico, que igual lo abrazaba, al cual no podíamos ver el rostro que era cubierto por la espalda de nuestro peliverde amigo; Escuche como si algo se desplomaba a un lado mío pero Yuujirou seguía igual, así que solo lo ignore y pensé en que era mejor regresar a nuestra habitación antes de que las dos figuras que se encontraban en el interior nos descubrieran por lo que miré a Yuujirou diciéndole que nos retiráramos sin decir palabra alguna, lo cual él entendió y asintió en forma de afirmación; Pero apenas nos habíamos agachado lo poco que nuestras cabezas habían subido para ver cuando escuchamos un grito en el interior, era Akira sin duda, pero lo que nos impactó no Fue quien dio ese grito que demostraba satisfacción, sino a quién nombro en dicho acto.

HARU-NII!

Volvimos a asomar solo nuestro ojos dentro de la habitación logrando captar cuando Akira arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás apoyando su mano derecha hacia atrás mientras la otra se aferraba al hombre del antes nombrado el cual se logró ver cuando su hermano se inclinó hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su rostro . Ambos respiraban agitadamente, Akira fue jalado por su hermano el cual tenía sus manos en la cintura del menor para acostarlo a su lado y taparlo con las sabanas mientras se decían.

"Esto es muy arriesgado y más en la academia" dicho por el peliverde lo cual solo fue respondido por un "es más emocionante, además, cuando lo hicimos en mi habitación con nuestra familia en la casa y tus amigos en tu habitación pudiendo descubrirnos en cualquier momento fue más arriesgado que hoy y no puedes negarlo" dijo el mayor para besar la frente de su ototo y decirle un "Buenas noches"

END FLASH BACK…..

Ah pasado más de una hora desde que los hermanos Sakamoto se durmieron, pero nosotros seguimos aquí tirados por la impresión que nos dio escuchar semejante revelación por parte del aniki de nuestro amigo; Jamás pensamos que hubiera algo entre ellos, de ese tipo, y menos que se atrevieran a demostrárselo estando su familia en casa (que dudo estén enterados) o teniendo visitas.

Decidimos que, esta vez, iríamos definitivamente a dormir y que no presionaríamos a nuestro amigo con respecto a este tema, si él quería decírnoslo sería su decisión sino, no tenemos ningún derecho en entrometernos.

Y Mikoto?.-pregunto Yuujiro

MIKOTO! Me había olvidado que lo vimos de camino a los dormitorios y, a la fuerza, lo habíamos llevado con nosotros. Miré hacia atrás viéndolo en estado de shock sentado en donde lo obligamos a sentarse y quedarse en silencio; Era la pared justo al lado de la ventana de Akira por lo que escuchó todo lo que dijeron pudiendo hacerlo por el silencio que reinaba siendo tan tarde, además de que al ver que ni Shihoudani ni yo nos movíamos y quedábamos paralizados se asomó presenciando la misma escena que nosotros y cayendo sentado en el pasto y recorriéndose de poco a poco hasta quedar recargado contra la pared. Suspiramos y lo tomamos de cada brazo pasándolos por nuestros hombros para dejarlo en su habitación y seguido dirigirnos a la nuestra.

Después de todo, se notaba a simple vista que ellos dos eran "muy unidos"

OtakuFujoshiEver


End file.
